Winter Feelings
by mmoonlit
Summary: Hugo conhece vários sentimentos, mas há um que ele não consegue superar: a tristeza. Pós-DH Gen


**N/A: **Bom, essa fic foi feita para o projeto Álbum do Bebê da seção RHr do 6v. Como muita gente sabe, eu sou apaixonada pelo Hugo e adoro escrever sobre ele. Enfim, enjoy a fic, menines. Depois vou fazer a capa e deixar no meu perfil, as always. E eu queria agradecer, é claro, à Fê que chorou de mentirinha só pra falar que ficou boa, além de ter dado aquela betada básica. E às meninas, pelo projeto fofura. Leiam todas as fics, recomendo!

**Disclaimer: **Sério. SÉRIO, EU JURO. Não fui eu que escrevi Harry Potter.

**Winter Feelings**  
por Moonlit  
_

No seu primeiro inverno, Hugo conseguia bater palmas e alcançar até acima de sua cabeça. Não sabia andar ainda, mas demonstrava uma imensa habilidade em engatinhar. O que arrancava exclamações de orgulho de seu pai, que dizia a quem quisesse - ou não - ouvir que ele seria um tremendo de um jogador de quadribol. Sua mãe apenas balançava a cabeça, exasperada, enquanto colocava o conjunto de roupas de lã que ele ganhara de sua avó. Era todo branco e vermelho, aquecendo-o completamente da neve que caía sem piedade pela janela.  
Naquele inverno, Hugo conheceu o conforto.  
No segundo inverno, Hugo já pronunciava muitas palavras. Não era, é claro, tantas quanto Rose que, aos quatro anos, falava pelos cotovelos. Ele acabara de abrir o pacote com o livro de contos que seu tio Percy lhe dera de Natal, enquanto a irmã se deliciava com os sapos de chocolate de seu padrinho Harry. O pequeno ruivo bufou, sentindo vontade de atirar o livro longe. Mal sabia ele que um banquete de penas de açúcar (suas favoritas) o aguardava no pacote remetido por tio Charlie.  
Foi naquele dia, porém, que Hugo sentiu inveja.  
O terceiro inverno aparentou ser mais tranquilo de início. Ele, James e Albus saíram pelo quintal d'A Toca, atirando bolas de neve uns nos outros, enquanto Rose revirava os olhos, lendo, e Lily os fitava, aflita. Albus estava um pouco resfriado no dia, mas não pareceu se importar quando o irmão o chamara para a brincadeira. Ao final do dia, entretanto, ele não conseguia respirar direito, e sua febre era altíssima. Tia Ginny ficara louca de preocupação.  
Hugo nunca havia sentido culpa até então.  
O Weasley caçula contava sete invernos e algumas cicatrizes quando recebeu o presente que desejava desde o quinto. Abriu com ansiedade o pacote dado pelos pais, sabendo já pelo formato do que se tratava. Era uma Mini-Firebolt projetada especialmente para crianças ou, como dizia sua mãe, "um brinquedo potencialmente perigoso e que deve ser manuseado apenas sob a minha supervisão. A minha, Ronald".  
E voando a incríveis um metro e meio de altura, Hugo experimentou a satisfação.  
Não era inverno, no entanto, quando Hugo chorava silenciosamente em seu quarto, apertando com força o cobertor dos Chudley Cannons. Havia um tempo que se sentia assim, e contara apenas para Lily - mas ela não entenderia, não era a mesma coisa. Não podia contar a James, pois ele caçoaria dele, e Albus estava muito ocupado com os próprios problemas às vésperas de ir para Hogwarts. Seus outros primos eram ou muito velhos, ou muito pequenos para entendê-lo. E seus pais...Bom, não podia contar a eles também. Muito menos à irmã.  
Ouviu um barulho à sua porta - sempre a deixava entreaberta para o corredor iluminado, não se sentia confortável no breu total - e rapidamente se cobriu até a cabeça, fechando os olhos com força. O barulho continuou e adentrou seu quarto a passos leves.  
-Hugo? - a voz suave de sua mãe a chamou, sentando-se a beira de sua cama. - Huggie, eu sei que você está acordado, pode parar de fingir, querido.  
Derrotado, o garoto deslizou lentamente o cobertor para que seus olhos conseguissem enxergar a mãe sob a espessa franja ruiva. A mulher sorriu, puxando o restante do tecido laranja até que estivesse à altura do peito do filho. Por alguns segundos eles apenas se encararam, e Hugo perdia cada vez mais a coragem de falar diante da mãe.  
-É por causa da Rose? - indagou ela simplesmente, acariciando os cabelos do filho. - Você vai sentir falta dela, Huggie?  
Hugo olhou para a mãe, ligeiramente confuso, quando se lembrou: amanhã era o dia que sua irmã iria para Hogwarts. Estava tão absorto em sua tristeza que não prestava muita atenção no que acontecia em sua casa desde aquele dia. De qualquer forma, sua mãe acabara de lhe dar a desculpa perfeita.  
-Sim - respondeu, forçando sua expressão mais infeliz. - Ela vai para Hogwarts amanhã e eu vou ficar sozinho.  
Sua mãe suspirou, aproximando-se de Hugo e segurando sua mão entre seus dedos e fitando os olhos do filho atentamente. Ela pareceu pensar por alguns segundos até começar a falar.  
-Querido, quando você nasceu, a primeira coisa que eu vi foram os seus olhos. Você não tem os olhos azuis do seu pai, mas tem os meus, castanhos, e eu os acho bonitos assim. E desde que você nasceu eu sempre olho nos seus olhos porque, como os meus, eles não conseguem esconder a verdade - ela sorriu singelamente, como quem se lembra de algo bom. - E eu sei, Hugo, que você não está falando a verdade.  
O garoto arregalou os olhos, assustado; não esperava que sua mentira seria descoberta tão facilmente. Antes que pudesse se conter, porém, estava chorando novamente, as lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto sardento num fluxo intermitente. Sua mãe o abraçou com força, permitindo que ele soluçasse em seu ombro.  
-Mamãe, eu...Eu não sou um bom filho - gaguejou, quando conseguiu encontrar a voz. - Não sou um bom filho para o papai.  
Sentiu que a mãe congelara por um momento, até que ela o afastou do abraço e levantou seu queixo com o dedo indicador. Seu rosto expressava um choque que ele nunca havia visto antes; era difícil algo pegar sua mãe de surpresa. Na verdade, a mãe não gostava de surpresas, assim como ele. Ele nunca soube reagir a presentes fora de época, por isso sempre investigava o quarto dos pais em busca de embrulhos misteriosos. Assim, ele poderia ao menos saber que algo o esperava. Sua mãe era do mesmo modo, e Hugo tinha um certo orgulho quando os tios e avós diziam que ele era muito parecido com ela em vários aspectos - exceto a parte de ser estudioso, que ele deixou de bom grado para a irmã. No entanto, ainda não conseguia ser um bom filho para o seu pai, e isso o entristecia absurdamente.  
-Por que diz isso, filho? Que absurdo, Hugo, é claro que você é um ótimo filho para o seu pai - exclamou a mãe, finalmente, estarrecida.  
-Não, não sou - negou Hugo, sentando-se contra a cabeceira da cama. - Eu não sou bom em quadribol, nem sei jogar xadrez ou...torcer para os Chudley Cannons - o garoto corou profundamente após a última afirmação, fitando as próprias mãos. - Eu sempre gostei do Harpies, mas só a tia Ginny e a Lily sabem disso, e...O James disse que um filho tem que gostar das mesmas coisas que o pai e eu...Bem, eu não gosto. Por isso eu não sou um bom filho.  
Hugo manteve os olhos baixos o tempo todo, e sentiu a mãe se aproximar, sentando-se ao seu lado. Um silêncio estranho se seguiu até que o garoto limpou as lágrimas e conseguiu controlar a respiração.  
-Meu amor, eu tenho certeza de que seu pai não pensa assim, está bem? Tenho certeza de que ele te ama mesmo assim.  
Mas aquilo não bastaria. Hugo sabia a verdade, e ela doía demais.  
-Não é verdade - ele balançava a cabeça freneticamente enquanto mais lágrimas vinham. - No dia em que Rose recebeu a carta de Hogwarts eu ouvi. Vocês dois a abraçaram, mas papai foi o único que disse que estava orgulhoso dela - ele engoliu em seco, mordendo o lábio e tentando manter a voz estável. - Ele nunca...Nunca disse que estava orgulhoso de mim. E eu sei por quê. A Rose pode não gostar de Quadribol, mas torce para o Chudley Cannons com ele em todos os jogos. Ela sempre foi boa em xadrez e já até ganhou dele. E agora ela vai para Hogwarts e é super inteligente...Eu não sei ser inteligente como ela, mamãe. Eu até tentei ler alguns dos livros dela e tentar aprender xadrez, mas...Mas é chato, eu não gosto. Não que livros sejam ruins, eu só não consigo achar tão legal quanto ela. Será que eu vou ser chamado para Hogwarts? Porque-  
-Hugo, acalme-se - interrompeu sua mãe, passando um braço sobre o ombro dele. O pequeno ruivo se conteve, corando. Falar sem parar quando estava nervoso era outra característica que herdara da mãe. - Seu pai não pensa em nada disso. O fato de Rose gostar das mesmas coisas que ele não muda o fato de ele amar vocês dois igualmente, ok? E gostar de ler livros não faz dela melhor do que você. Nada faz dela melhor do que você, querido. Vocês dois são igualmente perfeitos para mim e para o seu pai. Aliás, vou ter uma conversinha com o James...Por que ser mais parecido comigo não é bom, hein, filho?  
Hugo fitou a mãe, confuso. Não fora essa a intenção dele, na verdade, ele gostava de ser parecido com a mãe, e ela sabia disso. O problema ali era o seu pai, e não ela, nunca ela.  
-Mamãe-  
-Estou brincando, meu amor - ela riu, abraçando o garoto com força. - Nós amamos você, Hugo, nunca duvide disso. E se você quer saber, você e seu pai tem algo em comum e você nem percebeu. Vocês _odeiam_ livros.  
Ele sorriu largamente, abraçando a mãe em retorno e se sentindo mais leve.  
-Eu também amo vocês, mamãe.  
Quando o décimo primeiro inverno de Hugo passou e fora a sua vez de receber a carta de Hogwarts, para a surpresa e comoção do garoto, Ron o abraçou com tanta força que seus ossos estalaram várias vezes. Quando o soltou, o Weasley mais velho estava com os olhos ligeiramente marejados, exatamente como estivera no dia em que Rose recebera a mesma correspondência. E ele disse - com todas as letras - o quão orgulhoso estava do filho.  
E Hugo sentiu a verdadeira felicidade.


End file.
